Always
by rossxlaura
Summary: They've finished filming Season 3 and its time for the Wrap Party. Raura Fluff Drabble


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

The short brunette walked toward the studio building with the reguler smile on her face. Though today's smile seemed.. sadder. Well of course, she thought to herself, its the final day of filming Season 3 for their Disney Channel sitcom.

While walking toward the main hall she took in her surroundings, taking a good look at everything. Each location had its own memory. Three years worth of memories.

The past two season finales had been sad but they were fine because they knew they'd be coming back for another season, but thats where this time was different. Disney automatically gave every show three seasons and would only give them a fourth season if the ratings were what they wanted.

She along with everyone else was pretty confident in getting a Season 4 but you never know. This could be the final time she ever plays Ally.

"Hey Laura," she heard some crew members greet her as she walked onto the Sonic Boom set. Smiling and giving them a quick wave, she rushed off to find her cast members.

Loud laughs and giggles caused her to turn into the first dressing room, Calum's. Once inside Raini, Calum and Ross smiled and went to give her a hug, Ross' lingering longer than it needs to as always.

She set her things near the couch and sat down. The other three immediately continuing the conversation they were previously having.

"All cast members to the Sonic Boom set, all cast members to the Sonic Boom set thank you," the PA system blared. The four co-stars stood up and walked to set.

* * *

'_There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you' _

"Thats a wrap for Season 3! Give it up for our stars!"

The entire cast and crew burst out into a chorus of applause. They were done. Sometime in April they'd be getting informed if the show got a Season 4. The chances were low since most shows on the network were set to go to 60 episodes only.

"We'll see you all at 7 for the wrap party!"

* * *

He looked around the crowded set for _her_. No where in sight. He turned toward his siblings dancing with his two other co-stars who were managing to film and take photos at the same time.

"Were you waiting for me, Ross? Or am I mistaken?"

He turned around and stared down at her. Her hair was still perfectly curled as if she had just done it. She wore the purple dress her character was wearing for the season finale. His eyes traveled down to her converse. A smile emerged on his lips.

"Converse? So professional, Laur. You sure know how to match," the brunette giggled, immediately picking up the sarcastic tone of the blonde's voice.

"Really? Youre picking on my shoes while you're wearing your faded sweatshirt? So professional," she mocked using the same tone.

His eye roll went unnoticed as she lightly slapped his forearm.

"But you look great, really. I swear," Laura smiled up at him and thanked him, returning the compliment.

He jokingly scoffed, popping his collar, "You dont have to tell me, I already know."

The night continued with the two of them joking, talking and flirting, every now and then going to join for photos or videos.

Then the speeches came.

First the directers and producers, the writers, then the cast members, except Ross. He volunteered to go last since he was still figuring out what to say.

"Would anyone else like to say something? Sam? Laura? How about you Ross?"

He smiled nervously before making his way up to where Ezra had the microphone.

"Well, three years ago I walked up to my mom and said '_Mom, I want to be an actor. For reals._' And right then she helped me look for auditions for anything I was eligible. We came across one looking for a male, 15 to 19 years old. I showed it to my mom and she said _no_ MTV shows. Then we found another one, having the same requirements but for a Disney Channel show. My mom called and got me an audition. Then 3 weeks later I was walking into a building preparing myself to audition for the role of Austin Moon. Two months later, I got the role.

"When I came on set I automatically knew I was going to like it here. The crew and staff were nice people, and I loved the co-stars. Then I blinked and we were filming our final episode for Season 3. When I started working with all of you i was a scrawny 15 year old boy with high dreams. Now im a slightly less scrawny 18 year old guy. I grew up with you guys by my side," his gaze diverted to the petite girl in the front row.

"Working with you guys is a true blessing. And I know for a fact that we'll be getting renewed for a Season 4. If not I'd probably have to kidnap you all and stuff you in my basement so I can continue to see you everyday. But really, I'm sure of it. So think of this party, not as a '_GoodBye_' party, but a '_See You Later_' party. Because I know i'll be seeing you guys soon."

He handed the microphone back to Ezra and went and sat next to Laura. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. His smile grew as he gripped her hand slightly tighter as the speeches continued.

* * *

"So, rockstar, what are your plans for while we're on hiatus?"

He smiled at her and pulled her closer than she already was. Everyone was still on set continuing the party while they were in his dressing room, cuddling and just talking.

"Going on tour. Thats my Plan A, B and C."

"What about the rest of the letters?"

"Hey in movies they only go up to C. Speaking of movies, what about you? Arent you going to film your movie? _A Sort of Homecoming_?"

She smiled, "Thank you for remembering. And yes, I am. Im really excited. I cant believe im filming my own movie. Its crazy. None of this would have happened if it wasnt for _Austin and Ally_."

He smiled, "Everyones proud of you._ I'm proud of you_."

"Im proud of you, too. You've worked so hard for this and you deserve it more than anyone I know."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before placing his head on top of it and lacing his hand with hers. The two had unhidden feelings for each other but neither had talked about relationships.

He sighed, "So what about us?"

She lifted her head, "What about us?"

"Well, I think its probably obvious that i'm crazy for you. And if i'm not mistaken, you are too. But we're not dating, we hold hands all the time, we hug, we," the blood immediately rose to his cheeks, "kiss a lot. What does that mean? It'd be hard to get into a relationship right now, with you filming and me going on tour."

"Yeah, it would. Maybe we should wait, until this all slows down."

"Laura, we're actors and performers, it's never going to slow down."

The brunette sighed and leaned back on the couch. He was right, she thought, it's never going to slow down.

"Maybe we'll just have in the moment. We wont know when we're going to get another offer. Tour, movie, even another tv show. Even if we did date we'd hardly see each other. We wouldnt have a normal relationship."

"Nothing about our lives is normal, Ross. I thought we accepted that."

He turned her head towards his and brought his lips to hers capturing them in a kiss that would do all the talking for him. She slowly parted away but kept their fingers interwined.

"Whatever happens though, I'll be here every step of the way. Ill be there when you're getting your Oscar for Best Actress. When you release your album. I'll be here, _with you_."

Laura smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Always?"

"Always," and _he meant it_.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a one shot I wrote the day of the Cast Livestream. I forgot to post it because im dumb and forgetful. Anyways its just fluff and drabble but yeah. **

**And quick self-promotion follow me on twitter: _typicalraura_ bye**


End file.
